¡Amor no lastima!
by Diva Kuchiki
Summary: Cuando uno pierde algo, mas bien cuando pierdes a un ser querido, uno cree que el mundo se acaba, se pierden las ganas de vivir, y crees caer en un abismo, pero no prevés el rayo de luz que llega y que no podrás quitar. Si, si mal sumary, pero pido una oportunidad.


_CHAPTER 1: ACCIDENTE_

Era una noche obscura, silenciosa y pacífica. Se observaba una hermosa noche despejada con nuestra pequeña, querida y hermosa luna blanca, mucho más blanca que la nieve, con millares de estrellas que adornaban el hermoso cielo, pero en breve la hermosa noche se esfumaría.

Se escuchó el megáfono, todos los nadadores al instante entraron a la piscina; era la carrera definitiva para saber quién sería el ganador y el mejor nadador de toda karakura, la carrera consistía en cuatro vueltas de ida y vuelta, la piscina era de 25 m. de ancho por 12.50 m. de ancho, la profundidad que tenía era 0.9 m., pero ese no era problema para el number one como se le apodaba, era cierto chico de cuerpo muy bien desarrollado; para sus bien cumplidos 18 años, piel bronceada, fornido y de 1.81 cm, amable, noble, de ojos color marrón, su cabello que era lo más llamativo de su persona, era de un color naranja picado; ¡Oh, sí señores! Color naranja, pero volviendo a la carrera.

Se podía observar gradas en las cuales había mucha gente que apoyaba su nadador preferido; se encontraba familiares, novias, amigos, y gente desconocida para algunos… El megáfono volvió a sonar, pero marcando el final de la carrera, y el ganador fue… Ichigo kurosaki, en segundo lugar le seguía un chico tatuado, pelirrojo, por milésimas de segundos y metros, pero no logro rebasarle, por mucha determinación que tenía, ya pasada la carrera, cuando todos se habían retirado, cierto pelinaranja se había ubicado en las gradas observando el agua de la piscina.

—Ichigo —menciono una voz dulce, cálida y amorosa.

El pelinaranja tan solo pudo atinar a levantar la cabeza, hacia donde provenía la voz y en su faz se dibujó una hermosa y cálida sonrisa y se la dedicaba a la hermosa mujer enfrente de él.

—Madre— dijo— vámonos ya.

—Felicidades, hijo—dijo masaki, con una sonrisa tan… tan… radiante mucho más que la de su hijo, abrazándole efusivamente.

Se dirigieron al carro, en el cual lo manejaba masaki, mientras masaki manejaba se había creado un silencio incomodo, el cual era demasiado tangible, cualquiera pensaría que algo sucedía y efectivamente eso sucedía.

—Ichigo…— su madre rompió el silencio— hijo, ¿Qué harás?

—…—el solo se mantuvo en silencio.

—Ichigo, mírame— le dijo con un matiz de severidad en su voz —Ichigo…

—Madre y-yo…— empezaba a sudar, como decirle a su madre que se había agarrado a golpes con un tipo llamado ikkaku madare o algo parecido, quien sabe; cuando se dio cuenta que su madre no llevaba el cinturón de seguridad —madre, ponte el cinturón— dijo con histeria.

—Ichigo, no cambies el tema— le dijo.

Ichigo solo desvió la mirada, mientras veía por la ventana el camino, era solo la carretera y árboles, porque será que en donde practicaban quedaba demasiado lejos de su casa, cuando de la nada se fijó en una chica de cabello negro corto, vestida con un manto blanco con negro, que cruzaba la calle, sin fijarse, mientras el sentía que su madre le observaba.

—¡¿MADRE?!— grito Ichigo.

Masaki solo atino a mirar al parabrisas y veía cómo iba a atropellar a la joven que Ichigo instantes antes había visto, piso el freno y viro bruscamente el volante, pero no serviría de nada, ya que el carro empezó a derrapar violentamente.

Todo fue tan rápido que Ichigo despertó momentos después del impacto, se fijó que habían chocado contra un árbol frondoso, viejo y por lo visto resistente, le dolía terriblemente la cabeza, sangraba levemente, y le dolía horrores el cuerpo, bruscamente vio hacia su madre y lo que encontró lo paralizo por ver a su madre ensangrentándose, pero sin dar signos de vida, desesperadamente quiso moverse hacia ella, pero un terrible y agudo dolor, lo hizo detenerse, se fijó en sus rodillas, en las cuales un pedazo de metal, se había incrustado en sus rodillas, en ambas atravesándolas, dejándole inmovilizado.

—Madre, reacciona— decía sollozando — mama por favor.

Busco su celular, con toda la tranquilidad y paciencia que pudo recolectar en ese momento, y marcó un número.

— ¿Moshi, moshi? ¿Qui…— no termino de hablar, ya que Ichigo le interrumpió.

—Papa, mama y yo, tuvimos un accidente— le dijo Ichigo con desesperación.

A isshin se le cayó el alma a los pies al escucharlo.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°...*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

En otro lugar de karakura (Para ser exactos en el hospital central de karakura)

Se lograba distinguir una habitación de un blanco, con un ventanal grande con cortinas de azul claro, además de eso se lograba vislumbrar el cielo nocturno, al parecer quería llover, pero en aquella habitación, en una cama se encontraba una anciana, cubierta por una sabana color azul, era una mujer de rostro fuerte pero desgastado por los años, un cabello entre blanco y gris, no era por su edad sino porque en realidad su tono de cabello era ese, en su rostro mostraba tranquilidad, mantenía sus ojos cerrados y una expresión inmutable, con una mano apretándole suavemente cada cinco minutos, con ese apretón le daba atender que estaba allí y que no se iría nunca, ese chico llevaba más de 15 minutos sentado allí junto a ella.

El joven que se encontraba con ella, tenía cabello blanco algo largo, con un poco de fleco del lado izquierdo, unos preciosos ojos color turquesa, una piel color crema-melocotón y de 1.33 cm, a pesar de tener 18 años tenía la apariencia de un niño de 12 años. Los único sonidos de esa habitación eran la respiración del muchacho, la de su abuela –la de esta era inestable-; y la del constante pitido que hacia la máquina que contaba los latidos de aquel corazón envejecido por el tiempo pero fuerte por el amor.

—Toshiro— decía una voz débil y cálida —toshiro, hijo mírame —decía mientras abría sus ojos y se apreciaban un iris gris opaco.

El chico de ojos turquesas solo atino a alzar la mirada a aquella agonizante mujer a la que había tomado como abuela, pero que lo había criado como si en realidad fuera su nieto y su hijo.

—Si— le dijo con todo el valor que pudo reunir, ya que verla así le partía el corazón, y hacia que su mirada se hiciera vidriosa.

—Hijo mío, ¿no eres lo sabes, no?— le dijo, el solo asintió.

—Sí, lose tú me lo dijiste pero eso no cambia nada, en lo absoluto— le dijo con franqueza.

—Lose, cariño— le dijo mientras los despeinaba levemente, con poco esfuerzo— quiero, que me escuches, tanto como tu como yo, sabemos que me ha llegado la hora de partir y no lo podemos, ni debemos evitar, ¿Solo quiero que sepas que tu madre te amo con todo su corazón y por ello prefirió vivir dar su vida para que tu vivieras, si?, además quiero que si muero, no dejes de ser ese chiquillo, inocente, bondadoso, risueño y sobre todo humilde, ¿entiendes, cariño? Y sobre todo que sigas adelante sin mí, yo te adore desde que te vi y te crie como ahora, sigue y no te detengas, ni te dejes caer, tu llevas lo hitsugaya en la sangre —le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello maternalmente y le limpiaba las lágrimas.

—No, me niego, tu no morirás es solo una gripe— le dijo casi gritando y ahogando un sollozo —entiende, tú te quedaras conmigo, no quiero estar solo.

—No lo estarás, yo siempre estaré aquí contigo—le dijo mientras le señalaba el corazón — quiero que sepas que quiero verte triunfar solo te queda este año de bachiller, y que no estarás solo, te deje a cargo de una de las personas de confianza, ella se llama Rangiku Matsumoto…

—No digas eso, no morirás—le dijo, ella solo negó con la cabeza.

—No seas testarudo, dame un abrazo—le dijo mientras lo acercaba y lo estrechaba entre sus brazos, con la poca fuerza que tenía— mi niño toshiro, te quiero no lo olvides…

Y en eso, el silencio reino en el cuarto, con tan solo un sonido, el del cesante pitido de los latidos, solos los sollozos y un grito que irrumpió en la obscuridad.

—¡ABUELA!— cayó sobre el piso, escondiendo su cara en sus rodillas.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°...*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

La estrepitosa entrada de enfermeras, lo alejaban de ella, el ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar, solo podía gritar, sollozar y llorar. ¡Había muerto!, lo había dejado. Solo fue consciente de que lo alejaban de ella.

En la sala de espera se veía a mucha gente, de entre ellos se veía a una mujer de cabellos castaños claros, sus ropas algo ensangrentada, pero no de forma grotesca, pero solo era su cuerpo inerte, que yacía sobre una camilla, ya no se podría hacer nada, notaba la mirada de resignación de algunos doctores, al intentar revivirla, por lo visto había sufrido un accidente en el cual, ella había muerto al instante, si se podía decir, la cubrieron con una delicada sábana blanca, mientras que detrás de ella entraba un joven de cabello naranja picudo, sangrando de su costado derecho y su cabeza; toshiro observaba todo a cierta distancia en una silla, de la sal de espera.

Él pensaba que el joven que había sido traído después de esa mujer hermosa, que lamentablemente ya descansaba en paz, tal vez en el cielo con su abuela, no sobreviraría, ese pensamiento lo agobio tanto que se perdió en el dolor de su perdida.

De repente su dolor se vio interrumpido por un grito.

— ¡NO! No, déjenme— decía el mismo chico de cabello naranja hace unos momentos— quiero ver a mi mama, ¡ella no puede estar muerta! — gritaba y se revolvía a cómo podía en la camilla; ahora que lo observaba con cuidado se podía fijar que tenía un pedazo de metal o fierro, no lo sabía

Con exactitud, pero que le atravesaba ambas rodillas, un hombre alto, grande y fornido, lo distrajo de su inspección, al ver que se acercaba a la camilla.

—Ichigo— murmuro toshiro, recordando al pelinaranja que ayudo a su abuela, una vez que ella volvía de hacer las compras, lo consideraba un amigo por eso.

—Ichigo, cálmate— repetía constantemente el señor, mientras el Ichigo seguía revolviéndose, ya que no estaba para nada quieto— isane-san, ponle un sedante— decía mientras una joven enfermera de cabello blanco corto que respondía al nombre, le inyectaba el sedante en el brazo izquierdo, e Ichigo poco a poco dejaba de reaccionar.

—lo siento, hijo— decía el señor de cabellera oscura.

Mientras que en las calles, todo mundo corría, a causa de la terrible lluvia que caía en karakura con violencia, ya no se lograba vislumbrar, la luna, ni las estrellas, todo estaba lleno de nubes negras, que contrataban con la negrura del manto celestial. El cielo parecía llorar y transmitir los sentimientos de las almas con pena, quienes a un ser muy preciados en su vida, y que habían perdido; y no lograrían recuperarse.

**¡Hola!**

**Ha pasado tanto tiempo queridas lectoras, para quienes ya me conocen y para las que no, sé que eh dejado dos historias en el limbo, y se los juro no es que no quiera continuarlas, sino que no tengo lap y la que hay en casa no me dejan usarla, a las que les suceda algo parecido entenderán y las que no pues ni modo no, en fin. Ah, okaasan esto es para ti, merii kurisumasu.**

**Les traigo este nuevo proyecto que espero sea de vuestro agrado, me gustaría saber, si lo eh de deber continuar ¿o dejarlo así? ¿Qué me dicen?**

**NOTA: hare todo lo posible para actualizar y corregir las otras historias.**

**NOTA #2: si se puede mañana tal vez suba, el otro proyecto que tengo planeado jeje, se llamara… tarataran. Nee, lo diré mañana ****I' am****promise****.**

**NOTA #3: si les gusto déjenme un ****review****, onegai y si no absténganse de poner comentarios ariscos, me paso una situación y no fue agradable.**

**Bueno, gracias por leer, es honor ser leída; Ganbatte ^^**

**¿Un ****review****? ¿opiniones? ¿criticas... positivas?**

**HEIWA TOKOROGA CHI**

**Dieko Satoria**


End file.
